<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>man’s best (accidental matchmaker) by egeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817727">man’s best (accidental matchmaker)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria'>egeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, doggy daycare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh,” he clears his throat. “I’m, um, Sokka?”</p><p>“Sokka,” the man says, slowly. His voice is raspy, and Sokka feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “And who’s dad are you, Sokka?”</p><p>“Dad?” Sokka asks dumbly, before his brain processes where he actually is right now. “Dad! Right. I’m Snoozles’ dad.”</p><p>~~</p><p>or: the doggy daycare meet-cute no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>man’s best (accidental matchmaker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: i’m gonna make this somewhat slow burn<br/>me: does not do that at all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a strange wailing sound coming from the other room. Or, at least, Sokka thought it was a wailing sound. He couldn’t be completely sure, honestly. His experience with dogs essentially started and ended with his and Katara’s basset hound, Snoozles. Who, when she felt motivated enough to make sound, usually just howled. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Katara had been doing most of the caring for Snoozles, but her medical school clinical rotations had just started, and suddenly, somehow, Sokka was the least busy of the two of them. Which meant that it was now his job to take and pick up Snoozles from doggy daycare.</p><p> </p><p>He awkwardly shifts on his feet, standing alone in the reception area of the daycare. Snoozles was already lying on the floor, staring at the door to the back, where Sokka assumes the other canines were. He’s been waiting for a couple of minutes now, and he really does need to get to work. Not that he wants to go to work. Quite the opposite, really. Why he decided to go into IT is truly beyond him.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens, and a short woman exits. She smiles. “Snoozles!” And then she frowns. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. Professionalism. “Um, Sokka Siksuruk? Katara Siksuruk’s brother? Other owner of Snoozles?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman hums a bit, and Sokka notices that Snoozles has already made her way over to her, tail wagging. “Well, you’re unexpected. Doesn’t matter, though. Katara busy or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka gives a tight smile, but slowly realizes that she can’t see it; her eyes are trained ahead of her, even as she pets Snoozles. Ah. “Yeah, well. Med school and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” she says. “Great, well, I’m Toph. I work the front, so you’ll be seeing me a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m excited,” he deadpans. “I should be here around six to get her.” He ensures she has the leash, and then turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a great day at work, Mr. Snoozles!” Toph calls.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka turns to correct her on <em> his actual name </em>, but she’s already gone.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he guesses, it probably takes a special person to work at a doggy daycare anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He turns on his favorite murder podcast as he drives to work, letting himself get engulfed in the story, and hoping this somehow gets out his homicidal tendencies before he has to deal with an office full of people who don’t know how to right click. </p><p> </p><p>And, of course, that seems to be the main issue for his entire 8 hour workday. People not knowing how to right click, people thinking their powered down computer was somehow broken, people not knowing they need to double click in order to open an app. The list goes on. By the time he gets back into his beat up Jeep Wrangler at 5:30, he’s beat. And no longer in the mood for murder. He quickly turns on obnoxious pop punk from the last decade, and lets its cadence take him as he sits in bumper to bumper traffic the whole way to the doggy daycare.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally arrives forty-five minutes later, he’s practically dead on his feet as he stumbles through the entrance. Sokka is mentally steeling himself for Toph’s apparent upfront attitude, but it’s not her at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. It’s perhaps the most attractive man Sokka has ever seen. A man with thick, sleek black hair tied up into a sloppy bun, with some strands framing his face. Brown eyes so bright, they almost look gold. And a burn scar covering half of his face. It’s gnarly. It’s fucking impressive.</p><p> </p><p>He’s looking at Sokka with absolute confusion, and Sokka realizes he’s been awkwardly standing in the door for about thirty seconds, just staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” he clears his throat. “I’m, um, Sokka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka,” the man says, slowly. His voice is raspy, and Sokka feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “And who’s dad are you, Sokka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Sokka asks dumbly, before his brain processes where he actually is right now. “Dad! Right. I’m Snoozles’ dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Random man’s face lights up, and a wide smile grows across his face. It’s beautiful. Sokka wants to kiss him. He has no idea where that thought came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Snoozles! Snoozles is one of my favorites-- she’s best friends with my dog, Druk. Let me go grab her!” And with an almost chaotically fast movement, he’s going behind the door, leaving Sokka alone and confused.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing new, really.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still blinking slowly, processing the angel he just saw in front of him, and has almost convinced himself that he actually hallucinated the man, when the door once again opens and he exits.</p><p> </p><p>No hallucination, then. Fuck.</p><p>‘</p><p>The man is still smiling, and Snoozles is running to Sokka, her ears flapping and tongue sticking it. Sokka is momentarily distracted from his newfound infatuation with Hot Guy to focus on the utter adorableness that is his dog, and he leans down to receive the proper kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Zuko, by the way,” the guy says, still standing by the door. He’s watching the two of them with a fond look. “Snoozles is great with Druk. They’re both lazy. Well, mostly. Druk is still a puppy, so he sometimes likes to play. But he’s also a great dane. So. You know. He sleeps.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s mouth drops. “She’s best friends with a <em> great dane </em>? I can hardly get her to interact with the lab next door!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughs, and Sokka is once again back to being in love with this absolute stranger. “Well, you know. Druk can be convincing. Have you ever watched her on the webcam?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka arches an eyebrow, finally standing from his crouched position, and reaches to take the leash. “There’s a webcam?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nods. “Yeah, we have one set up so owners can watch their dogs during the day. It’s on the website, feel free to check it out!” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka gives a small smile, and a promise to check it out, when the door opens behind him and another person walks in, chattering away on her phone. He and Zuko make eye contact for a second, before Zuko turns to the new person, a customer service smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Sokka takes his leave.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts are with the attractive doggy daycare worker for the rest of the night, until he gets lost in the latest episode of his shitty action show that he’s way too invested in. It’s not really until the morning, when he’s parking in the daycare’s cramped parking lot, that he feels the bubbling excitement at seeing Zuko again.</p><p> </p><p>Only, when he opens the door, it’s not Zuko standing there, but Toph. And by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly who he was hoping for. Sokka is starting to expect she has some weird psychic ability.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not normally work afternoons?” Sokka asks as he passes Snoozles over.</p><p> </p><p>Toph shakes her head. “Nah, just had a date last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka lets out a sigh, and stares forlornly at the door. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>As he makes his way back to the office for a miserable Tuesday, his murder podcast playing in the background, even if he’s barely paying it any mind, he’s positively sulking. There’s no reason <em>to be</em> sulking. He’s met the guy once. He said like three sentences.</p><p> </p><p>But god damn, the man was hot.</p><p> </p><p>He’s three hours into his shift, and ten work orders in, when his mind suddenly sees fit to remind him about the webcam.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka quickly opens up a new tab, typing in the name of the daycare, <em> The Dragon’s Lair </em>, and right on the top, in obnoxiously large letters, is the webcam button. The screen pops up, and he sees a room full of dogs, many of whom are playing. In the left corner, he can see one mutt taking an unfortunately large dump on the floor, and a bald employee with some bright blue tattoos laughing as he heads over to clean it up. </p><p> </p><p>He keeps searching, and eventually, he sees Snoozles curled up next to a large dog, giving the other dog some long, motherly licks. <em> This must be Druk </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka has to admit, the scene is quite touching.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to watch for another moment, when suddenly one of the doors opens and in walks Zuko. His hair is even messier than usual, and he’s carrying a golden retriever like it’s nothing. The bald employee laughs again, and he can see Zuko give an annoyed huff. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka thinks he’s just unlocked the holy grail of webcams.</p><p> </p><p>And okay, admittedly, it might’ve turned into an obsession. Because next thing he knows, it’s Thursday and he now permanently has the tab open on his computer. He’s trying to reassure himself that this doesn’t count as stalking. But at lunch with Katara that day, one of the rare times she can meet him, she laughs in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one hundred percent stalking the poor guy,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sputters. “I am not! I’m watching Snoozles!”</p><p> </p><p>Katara rolls her eyes. “What, you’re watching Snoozles sleep? That’s exciting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I watch someone work? I’m not creepy!” Sokka says, trying to defend himself. His sister just levels him with a look. He pouts. “He’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve said what, fifteen words to him?” she asks, plopping a dumpling into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He sticks his tongue out at her. “He’s never out there! How am I supposed to say more words to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shrugs. “Why don’t you ask Toph if you can speak to one of the back employees? Say you have a question about Snoozles or something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes light up. “You’re a <em> genius </em>, sis!”</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes, and reaches over to steal one of his dumplings. He can’t even be bothered. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of his workday encompasses him brainstorming what question he can ask Zuko, and trying to hype himself up for the task at hand. The entire drive to the daycare consists of him hyping himself up, and he hopes that it just looks like he’s having an impassioned bluetooth phone call.</p><p> </p><p>But when he pulls into the parking lot, any ounce of bravery he may have once possessed evaporates. He sits in his car, staring at the door, his mouth dry. He hasn’t been this nervous since he tried to ask Yue to the homecoming dance in ninth grade.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few deep breaths, trying to practice those centering exercises Suki always tries to walk him through whenever she can drag him to yoga, before (somewhat) confidently getting out of his car and marching right up to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka pulls it open, and before he’s fully inside, he’s already speaking. “Toph, I need to speak to Zu- oh.”</p><p> </p><p>And right there, at the desk, is Zuko, staring at him with wide eyes. Next to him is an older, portly man, whose eyes are darting back and forth between the two of them, a slow smile growing on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, nephew, shouldn’t you greet our customer?” the man asks. He turns to Sokka, a sparkle in his eyes. “I’m Iroh, the owner.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka blinks a few times. “Right, of course. I’m Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh’s eyes shine brighter. “Ah! Snoozles’ dad? Zuko mentioned you the other day!”</p><p> </p><p>The man in mention blushes, and Sokka’s eyes flash over to him. Oh, so he’s been talking about him too, huh?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me,” Sokka says. There’s silence for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko clears his throat. “Did you, um, need to talk to me?” he asks. There’s some caution in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, the plan. Sokka gives a small nod. “Yes. That. I have, an, um, question?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s another pause, and Iroh seems to be almost elated at this point. “I’ll just leave you two to it, then.” And with that, he hustles back behind the door, but not before casting one last conspiratory glance at them.</p><p> </p><p>And yet another moment of silence passes.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Zuko says, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “Snoozles?” His eyes are staring right into Sokka’s, and Sokka honestly feels like his soul is more than slightly exposed right now.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the question Sokka had decided on is gone from his mind. “Um…. you know,” he shifts on his feet. “Suddenly, um, well, you know, I can’t, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko frowns a bit at him. “You forgot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Sokka answers. It sounds like a question, and he cringes a bit, and he quickly tries to find a way to fix this situation. He says the first thing that comes to his mind. “You know, I’ve been watching the webcam.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh right, because that doesn’t sound creepy or anything. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko furrows his brow. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nods, biting his lip and looking anywhere but Zuko. “Yeah, and um, Druk is… cute?” Why did that sound like a question?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko doesn’t seem to notice the awkwardness permeating from Sokka’s entire being, and instead brightens up. “Oh, yeah! He’s such a brat, but I love him.” Zuko suddenly looks panicked. “Shit! I should probably go grab your dog, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“That!” Sokka says, remembering that he, in fact, here to retrieve his slightly expensive canine companion. “Yep, definitely need Snoozles.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man runs to the back, and not even two minutes, he reemerges with Snoozles, who looks slightly disgruntled. Probably awoken from a nap. Sokka takes her leash, and makes eye contact with Zuko for another second.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Toph? She on another date or something? Not that I’m unhappy to see you! Because obviously, you know, I wanted to see you. Uh, to ask you that question!” Sokka decides to shut his mouth before he keeps floundering.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blinks at him a few times, seemingly processing what was just said to him, before giving a small nod. “Yeah, something like that. Who knows what she ever does.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka lets out a small chuckle, before inching towards the door. “Well, I’ll just, uh, see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes are still trained on him, but he gives another nod. “Right. Around. For sure. I’m here. Work.” Sokka sees the man physically cringe.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least they’re both suffering.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Sokka laments his miseries to Katara over dinner, sitting at the table with one hand supporting his head, the other hand providing Snoozles with some of his chicken.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve to ever go out in public again,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can agree with that,” Katara responds.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka shoots her a quick glare. “Why am I incapable of flirting with this man?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Katara gives a small frown. “Have you ever actually flirted with a man?”</p><p> </p><p>He considers this. “No?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she says gently, “practice makes perfect and all that nonsense.” She stands and does a stretch. “Your night to do dishes.”</p><p> </p><p>He flicks a carrot at her, which she expertly dodges. “You’re the worst sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka is still too deep in his own feelings to function the next morning, and can’t even take the time to overanalyze Toph’s knowing smirk. </p><p> </p><p>He stares at his Chrome browser at work, waiting to press enter on the website for the daycare. Should he just give up on this crush before it’s too late? He’s only seen the man in person <em> twice </em>. How hard would it be to just forget he exists?</p><p> </p><p>And then, well, he remembers Zuko’s blush from the evening before, and how the ruby tint on his cheeks made his eyes stand out even more, and how even with his hair in complete disarray, he still looks like a model.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knows, the webcam is pulled up. </p><p> </p><p>He gets through a decent amount of work orders, most ridiculous. He’s mostly just going through the motions and not even really giving work any mind, when he suddenly gets a Slack notification.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>{slack message from Azula Lung}}</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>Azula Lung </em> </b> <em> 10:54 am </em></p><p>
  <em> Hello. I am an account executive on the fifth floor. You marked my work order as complete. It is not. I expect you at my desk in fifteen minutes tops to actually fix my computer. Yes, I know how to press the fucking power button. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, mark Sokka down as afraid for his life. He doesn’t know much about sales, but he knows they’re terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly makes his way to the elevator and rides the three floors up. <em> Benders Software </em> isn’t that big, but they occupy a ten story building right on the water, so he guesses they’re somewhat important. Which means that the sales people are very important. And when he steps off the elevator and immediately sees the name ‘Azula’ written on every white board with numerous yuan signs surrounding her name, he realizes she may actually be important.</p><p> </p><p>Note to Sokka: maybe pay attention to who’s work orders he’s working on.</p><p> </p><p>He walks quickly through the floor, eyes scanning the numerous name plates. This floor is unnecessarily loud, especially compared to the IT floor. To be fair, he sees approximately fifteen empty Red Bull boxes, and more coffee cups than he can process, so he thinks the sales team might be more hyped up on caffeine than what would be deemed healthy. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrives at a nice corner desk, with a fantastic view of both the bay and the city skyline, he sees an exasperated young woman tapping her feet impatiently and staring at him with oddly familiar eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Sokka” she snaps.</p><p> </p><p>He gives a small wave. “That’s me!” He’s hoping his friendly demeanour will lighten her mood.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrow, and she gestures towards the computer. “Well? Are you going to fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>So, that didn’t work. He gives a tight nod and gets to work, not bothering to say anything else. He has a feeling she’s not the small talk type of person.</p><p> </p><p>It seems to be a rather minor issue, and one he can do from remote access on his laptop, and he tells her it’ll just be a few minutes, which she responds to with a small growl.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely terrifying. Her and Katara would make quite the duo if they ever met.</p><p> </p><p>As he’s sitting at her desk and working, his eyes wander to some photos on her desk. One is her at a wedding, or rather, what looks like her wedding. She and another woman are in traditional wedding garb, and next to her is an older woman who looks a lot like… he finally notices that in the picture is none other than Zuko himself. </p><p> </p><p>He gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asks, leaning forward. “Is there an issue? I swear, I have technical issues every three weeks. Did you know this is my <em>second</em> laptop? I’ve worked here for six months!” Azula notices, then, what he’s staring at.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, in perhaps the most sinister way Sokka has ever seen, she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” she sits on her desk now, and leans towards him. Sokka gulps. “So you know my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Sokka wants to avert his eyes, wants to look away from anyone that isn’t apparently <em> Zuko’s fucking sister </em>, but he feels like looking away might be the worst mistake he’d ever make. This somehow feels like a test. Sokka was always bad at tests.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Know</em> is probably a stretch,” he settles on. “My dog goes to the dog daycare he works at and we’ve, um, met recently. This week, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes search her face, and she suddenly starts laughing. “Oh, don’t tell me. Are you Snoozles dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s mouth drops. “He’s… told you about me?”</p><p> </p><p>She smirks, and starts to analyze her nails. Her perfectly manicured, knife-sharp nails. “Zuzu and I talk everyday. It was suggested by our therapist.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. “Ah. Well. You know. We’ve talked. Our dogs are friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that’s it,” she says, her voice condescending in a way that it takes Sokka a moment to realize he’s being talked down to. Before he can even open his mouth, she’s standing. “You should know, I think, that he takes his monster of a dog to the dog park at Memorial Upper Ring Park every Saturday at 10:00 AM. He’s there for exactly one hour, and then he goes to the food co-op two blocks over.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka scrunches his nose a bit. “That food co-op?”</p><p> </p><p>Azula arches an eyebrow. “That’s what you took from this?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh </em>. “The dog park! Yes! I could, I mean, I’ve, uh, been there? I go on Saturdays, uh, sometimes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I really don’t care.” She’s back to staring at him with an impassive face, as if the conversation didn’t just happen. “Is it fixed?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka is suffering from whiplash. “Is what-- oh, right, that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alright, scary sister is at least one thing they have in common.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it doesn’t take him too much to convince Katara to go to the dog park with him in the morning. He just has to promise that they can go to the cool new boba place down the street. </p><p> </p><p>And bright and early, at 9:30 AM that Saturday, Sokka is practically bouncing as he waits for Katara to finish putting her jacket on. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s only a fifteen minute walk,” she grumbles at him as he rushes her out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>“You know Snoozles is slow,” he reminds. And, to his validation, he’s right. Snoozles is perhaps the slowest walker in the world. It takes them thirty two and a half minutes to make it to the dog park, and by the time they’re there, it seems all Snoozles wants to do is curl up under a tree and nap.</p><p> </p><p>Which she does immediately. Katara rolls her eyes, but Sokka can hardly take notice. His eyes are searching the park, but it’s ridiculously large and strangely wooded. He’s almost panicked that Azula misled him, or that this was the one Saturday that Zuko didn’t come to the park.</p><p> </p><p>He’s got himself in a frenzy when he finally notices him sitting on a bench near an old pine tree, reading a book. And really, he only notices him, because that’s the tree Snoozles decides to lie under.</p><p> </p><p>As Sokka starts his approach, he notices Zuko lift his head and glance at Snoozles, before glancing back down. He then notices Zuko’s head pop back up, his mouth dropping in shock, mouthing <em> Snoozles? </em></p><p> </p><p>Sokka speeds up. Before he can make it to the bench, though, Zuko is already looking around the park, before noticing Sokka’s fast approach.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Sokka gives a wave. Zuko, with all of the awkwardness of a duck, waves back.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stops a few steps back, rocking a bit on his feet. “Funny seeing you here,” he says. He hopes that’s a good opener.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko's mouth works for a moment, before he gives a jerky nod. “Yeah, um, funny. Would you like to sit?” He gestures towards the bench, and Sokka gives a nod before joining him.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a moment, and Snoozles eyes them from her spot. Suddenly, she gives an almost disgusted snort before standing, stretching, and migrating over to where Druk is apparently terrorizing a group of labs. When he notices the approaching grumpy basset hound, he stops everything to run to her. </p><p> </p><p>“They really like each other, huh?” Sokka asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko mutters. “From the moment they saw each other, there was just a connection. Wild.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Wild. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, um, how do you end up working with dogs? Seems pretty nice,” Sokka says, trying for safe conversation territory.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugs. “I graduated a couple of years ago and didn’t really know what I wanted to do, and my uncle offered me a spot at the daycare. I’m applying for social work masters programs right now, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes widen. “Really? That’s awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gives a small smile. “Thanks, yeah. It’s just, uh, an important job. They’ve been helpful for me, anyways.” He suddenly shuts his mouth, and Sokka is scared that he thought he overshared. After just a second though, Zuko shakes his head a bit. “Anyways, what do you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I work in IT. Hate it, want to switch. Maybe will. I just graduated a year ago anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shudders. “IT sounds terrifying. Where do you work?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka bites his lip. He knows that saying the company name will expose how he ended up in this park. He has a feeling Zuko is far from an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… <em> Benders Softwares </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen. “That’s… my sister works there! What a small world…” he trails off, and, just like Sokka expected, his eyes seem to almost bulge out of his head. “She had a tech issue the other day. Yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Sokka says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Zuko whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka gives a small smile, and gives him a small nudge with his arm. He’s not always great at guessing, but this seems like an okay time to express his interest as well. Well, what he hopes is shared interest. He has to interpret Zuko telling his sister about him as having interest, right? Maybe? Possibly?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she wouldn’t have told me if she hadn’t caught me staring at the picture of you,” he says. He’s really hoping he hadn’t misinterpreted.</p><p> </p><p>But given Zuko’s quick glance his way, he thinks he’s right on the mark. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” he says, enunciating the -p. “You look good in formal wear.”</p><p> </p><p>Another glorious, ruby blush forms on Zuko’s cheeks, and Sokka makes it a vow to see that blush as often as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka decides to, while he’s feeling brave, shoot his shot again. “Maybe I could take you to a fancy dinner someday, see if for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s face is positively glowing red, but he gives a quick nod. “I, um, think I’d like that? But, um…” he takes a deep breath, seemingly centering himself, before turning to fully face Sokka. “Maybe just some boba first?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka gives a sigh. “You’re talking about the new<em> Tea Bar </em>, aren’t you? The one down the street?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughs. “Isn’t everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka laughs a bit as well. And before he can stop himself, he opens his big, fat mouth. “Well, now I can stop watching you on the webcam all day.” </p><p> </p><p>And then promptly clamps his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is just staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just exposed myself as a creep,” Sokka finally says.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko quickly shakes his head. “No, no. It’s… oddly endearing?” He cocks his head a bit. “What does that say about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that say about both of us?” Sokka counters.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko hums a bit, leaning back into the bench. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching the dogs. Sokka can see Katara talking with some of the other dog parents, laughing and probably exchanging numbers. Which reminds him…</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister is fucking terrifying,” he says out of the blue. Zuko jumps a bit, before letting out a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know half of it. Just wait until you have to have dinner with her, my uncle, and my mom.” Zuko’s body does a little shake. “Absolutely terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looks at Zuko, eyes roving over him, and lets out a small smile. “I can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p>And really, he can’t.</p><p> </p><p>He still doesn’t really know the man, but hey, their dogs had an instant connection.</p><p> </p><p>Who’s to say the two of them aren’t some sort of instant connection thing too?</p><p> </p><p>Guess he’ll just have to figure out.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, this is more exciting than any murder podcast. He leans back into the bench as well, scooting a bit closer to Zuko, who throws him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, this is pretty exciting. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>